


Juoksu

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Pupuseni, sain kiinni." Pisamat vilkkuvat silmissä muodostaen lopulta peilin.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Juoksu

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Finin Kymilienille synttärilahjaksi marraskuussa 2005.
> 
> Varoitus veljesten välisestä romanttisesta vireestä!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hengitys tarttuu kurkkuun, sydän piiskaa keuhkoja toimimaan nopeammin, tehokkaammin. Jalat rummuttavat maata, oksat viuhuvat vasten kasvoja. Pää kääntyy vilkaisemaan taakseen, näkee toisen ja kääntyy takaisin. Pitkät jalat ponnistuvat hyppyyn, lentävät puron yli. Käsi käy maassa, hakee tasapainoa. Matka jatkuu. Takana toisen raskas hengitys, lähestyvät juoksuaskeleet. Selkää hipaisee nopea käsi. Vauhti kiihtyy. Pakokauhu jyskyttää.

Oksa, oksa, oja. Notkea hyppy, aita, alas loivaa rinnettä. Parvi peltopyitä säikkyy ja kohoaa siivilleen.

Harha-askel.

Kaninkolo.

Kuperkeikka pehmeään heinään, jalka osuu toiseen, kaataa päälle, käsi löytää käden, kasvot katsovat kasvoihin.

"Pupuseni, sain kiinni." Pisamat vilkkuvat silmissä muodostaen lopulta peilin.  
"Annoin silti hyvän juoksun."

Lämmin hymy ottaa omakseen, sulkee sisälleen. Pää painuu rinnalle, kuuntelee tasaantunutta. Suu sanoo kauneutta, kertoo ajatuksia. Tunnustaa rakkauden.

Auvo.


End file.
